yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:United Nations Cosmo Navy
Should we make another page for Earth Defence Force, or should we just redirect it here? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 13:42, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Dimensions What is the width, height, and mass of the Murasame-class cruiser and Isokaze-Class Destroyer?--HarryAck (talk) 23:25, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :Check the ship gallery on [http://yamato2199.net/mecha/index.html the official Yamato 2199 website]; I've cited specific pages in a few articles already, most recently the Zoelguut-class Super Dreadnought article. Fortunately, the [http://starblazers.com/mecha/ Star Blazers 2199 official website] has a direct translation. You might be able to supplement it a little with this article on the Our Star Blazers website--scroll down for the ships. You could also ask around on the Yamato 2199 Facebook page, since a few people there might have access to that information, and one or two at least are fluent in Japanese. If none of these sites have it, the only thing I can think of is an official (and so far only in Japanese) book, similar to the Official Space Battleship Yamato Gamilas Mecha Book. -- BlueResistance (talk) 00:30, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Organization If Asia is called the East Division, what are the other Continents called? Where are they based (Military Bases or Spaceport) and How many fleets are there in the United Nations Cosmo Navy? HarryAck (talk) 16:29, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :It's called the "Far East District," not the "East Division," and the "Far East" isn't all of Asia, of course. The article mistakenly states that Earth is divided by continents into such districts (and needs to be fixed later on). In "We're Off Into the Sea of Stars," Okita and Todo (and I think Serizawa) talk with representatives from what may be other comparable districts. You need to re-watch the video, but I believe they include the US and "ME" (Middle East?), neither of which is a continent. There may be a map on screen that displays the borders between districts. Other than that, as always, you might check official sources, such as the Earth mecha book. :This doesn't seem to be a military issue, so it probably should not be a part of the UNCN article, anyway. -- BlueResistance (talk) 03:49, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :::It's possible since the UN has the P5(Permenat 5) members of the Securtity council now, and since 4 nations/ future nations (USA, EU, ME for example) are seen along with the UN Secratary General(The man with the beard in the middle), it possible Japan was apart of the P5 in the story and Okita was talking to the other P5 leaders.Johnatha (talk) Serizawa and Yamanami A clarification about these two characters: Kotetsu Serizawa is a member of the overall United Nations Cosmo Force but not specifically of the United Nations Cosmo Navy. Osamu Yamanami seems to be the captain of only one ship in Yamato 2202, so he should not be listed in the list of senior leaders. If an official reference is available that gives him a senior position, please include it with the name. -- BlueResistance (talk) 00:35, October 21, 2017 (UTC)